


paint it gold

by sullixtion



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, figure skating AU, i'm back at it again with my bs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: - хочу встретиться с тобой на олимпийском пьедестале, - на полном серьезе говорит лонгуо. кента фыркает. // figure skating!au





	paint it gold

\- как вы можете прокомментировать свой результат за короткую программу?  
кента тупо смотрит на микрофон. никак. такое вслух при журналистах не говорят.  
\- я… нужно было больше работать, - едва шевеля губами, выдыхает он, чувствуя, как злость опять подступает комком к горлу.  
как будто не работал. как будто не впахивал, как проклятый, как будто не откатывал эту программу сотни раз на тренировках, как будто не было всего сезона – практически идеального, о каком можно было только мечтать.  
\- вы отстаете от первого места на 20 баллов, что думаете?  
ничего. вообще ничего, представляете?  
\- семь – счастливое число, - пытается отшутиться в надеждах, что этого будет достаточно и журналистка отстанет от него.  
\- как известно, этот чемпионат мира определяет количество квот не только на следующий, но и на олимпийские игры, и… - она замолкает, но не потому, что понимает по лицу кенты, что затронула больную тему, а потому, что объявляют оценки – последние на сегодня.  
кента не хочет их слышать.  
\- джин лонгуо за короткую программу получает, - пауза тянется вечность, - 78.11 баллов, и это текущее седьмое место.  
журналистка заинтересованно смотрит на кенту.   
\- счастливое, - повторяет он, внезапно для самого себя широко улыбаясь. – не для меня. но будем работать дальше.  
  
тренер хвалит за последнюю реплику, мол, выкрутился хорошо, молодец. это единственное, за что его стоит сегодня хвалить. не за сорванный четверной прыжок, который он к тому же и недокрутил; не за степ-аут на тройном акселе, не за угроханный каскад. не за то, что победитель финала гран-при будет катать произвольную программу в предпоследней группе, а не в последней, с лидерами.  
\- произвольную катай по плану, - говорит тренер. – выкручивайся. соберись. что с тобой сегодня произошло?  
пожимает плечами. все как в тумане, думать об этом прокате не хочется абсолютно.  
он даже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз получал меньше 80 баллов за короткую программу, - в юниорке, наверное.  
сми помнят все, и уже через пару часов интернет пестрит всякого рода статьями, а твиттер и инстаграм разрываются от уведомлений. в статьях практически нет ничего хорошего, но кента не может перестать их читать.  
 _рухнувшие надежды_ , выиграл финал гран-при только потому, что тот проходил в японии, подвел страну на самом важном соревновании сезона.  
не тренировался, весь год только и делал, что на телевидении мелькал.  _да к черту его, надо было отправлять других_. все, пропащее дело. придется довольствоваться одной квотой.   
кента смотрит на руки. пальцы подрагивают.  
произвольная программа послезавтра. он еще не проиграл – но уже не выиграл.  
  
на следующий день он идет смотреть короткую программу у девушек: минатозаки сана считается одной из главных претенденток на медаль. хираи момо тоже неплоха, но этот сезон у нее не задался. правда, на разминке она выглядит спокойной и сосредоточенной. хорошо, когда на тебя не давит ответственность.   
рядом кто-то подсаживается. кента бы предпочел быть в одиночестве, но игнорировать долго не выходит.  
\- привет, - говорит джин лонгуо. – за кого болеешь?  
кента смотрит сначала на него, потом на каток. потом снова на него. лонгуо заметно теряется и неловко улыбается.  
\- прости, это было тупо. я просто хотел сказать…  
\- поздравляю с седьмым местом, - вдруг перебивает его кента. – и личным рекордом. я читал твое интервью. я правда твой кумир?  
лонгуо смущается еще больше, кивает и тут же спохватывается:  
\- я хотел сказать, что верю в тебя.  
это как удар по лицу. почему-то – почему, он не понимает.  
кента открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но у девушек заканчивается разминка, на льду остается лишь представительница канады, и лонгуо устремляет взгляд куда-то на нее, вцепившись пальцами в сидение.  
до окончания прокатов они не обмениваются больше ни словом.  
  
(сана занимает промежуточное первое место, и кента рад не столько за нее, сколько за то, что на один день сми забудут о нем).  
  
кента не спит всю ночь, взвешивая все за и против. ему хочется рискнуть – ему уже нечего терять, у него восьмое место, главное – не вылететь из десятки.  
 _посмотрим. может, у него все еще есть шансы.  
какие шансы? с восьмого места не поднимаются до первого.   
плакали наши медали._  
в конечном счете он решает действовать по плану и ничего не придумывать.  
на разминке перед прокатом он едва заметным кивком приветствует лонгуо: тот стартует первым в предпоследней группе, кента – в конце. лонгуо улыбается и кажется совершенно спокойным.  
вот бы и ему так.  
сойдя со льда, кента сразу же исчезает в самом дальнем углу и затыкает уши наушниками, абсолютно не желая знать чужие результаты и сколько баллов ему потребуется заработать, чтобы не слиться окончательно.  
\- все в порядке? – спрашивает тренер.  
\- ага, - не задумываясь, врет кента. – все просто супер.  
\- пойдем. твой выход.  
кента снова замечает, как дрожат руки.  
  
он все-таки падает на первом прыжке (черт бы побрал эти четверные), косячит на выезде с первого каскада, но кое-как собирается и вытягивает всю остальную программу, пусть далеко не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но.  
полученных баллов хватает, чтобы занять седьмое – ха-ха, как иронично – место и обеспечить стране две квоты на следующий чемпионат мира и олимпийские игры. может быть, его даже и не расчленят на выходе из аэропорта. может.  
лонгуо своим восьмым местом крайне доволен. никто не возлагал на него особых надежд: что взять с пацана, чье имя узнали пару месяцев назад, когда он неожиданно выиграл чемпионат китая, обойдя пятикратного чемпиона буквально на пару баллов?  
\- восьмой? – кента приподнимает бровь. – это даже смешно. мы теперь постоянно где-то рядом будем, или как?  
\- если так, то хочу встретиться с тобой на олимпийском пьедестале, - на полном серьезе говорит лонгуо.  
кента фыркает.  
\- мечтать не вредно.  
\- знаю, - в глазах лонгуо проскальзывает какое-то неуловимое и смутно знакомое выражение. – но иногда мечты сбываются. подумай об этом.  
  
сана выигрывает свой первый чемпионский титул, момо, к своему удивлению, оказывается третьей. японские сми взрываются от восторга.  
о кенте не пишут ни одной положительной статьи, и ему уже хочется, чтобы о нем просто-напросто забыли и никогда больше не вспоминали.  
 _позор на чемпионате мира. в каком состоянии находится мужское одиночное катание? претендент на медаль с трудом удерживается в топ-10: конец это или он сможет вернуться в следующем сезоне?_  
падать с вершины оказывается больнее, чем с неудачного прыжка.  
\- а что ты думал, - донхан, оставшийся после чемпионата мира на пару недель в токио, закатывает глаза. – ты выигрывал медали на каждом старте, даже победил в финале гран-при, а тут безбожно провалился. и что с тобой таким делать? национальным героем провозглашать, как они все и хотели?  
кента не знает. не знает, как смириться с тем, что остался без медали. как принять поражение. не знает и как справиться со всем этим: с появившейся бессонницей, с отвратительной привычкой вбивать свое имя в поиск и искать новые, еще не прочитанные статьи, где его разве что предателем родины не называют. он понимает, почему к нему такое отношение, - почему тогда они все не могут понять его?  
 _лол, это доказательство, что он не заслуживал оценок, которые получал на протяжении всего сезона.  
и это лучший фигурист, что у нас есть? как же все кошмарно._  
он тренируется вполсилы и чувствует, как катится ко дну: появляются недокруты на прыжках, падения становятся обычным явлением; к июню тренер не выдерживает и говорит, что если так и будет продолжаться, то он пролетит мимо пьедестала чемпионата японии.  
тогда кенте впервые становится по-настоящему страшно, но он делает вид, что ему все равно.  
\- твои проблемы, - бросает тренер.  
из новостей он узнает, что лонгуо одну из программ будет катать под вивальди, и усмехается: нет ничего лучше избитой и проверенной классики. у него самого похожий по популярности выбор – саундтрек из ромео и джульетты, правда, по экспертному мнению донхана, комментирующего каждый его пост в инстаграме, он больше похож на джульетту, чем на ромео. мертвую джульетту.  
к августу он все еще не может стабильно откатывать чистые программы. первый старт сезона, канадский челленджер, маячит на горизонте и тяжелым напоминанием падает на его плечи: эти полгода все решат, всю твою дальнейшую карьеру. соберись, кента.  
 _говорят, что у него какие-то проблемы._  
впервые за долгое время он пытается сделать четверной лутц, его фирменный, коронный прыжок, благодаря которому он и прославился, но в итоге недокручивает, падает и умудряется растянуть ногу. о тренировках приходится забыть на пару недель, а программы – упростить.   
 _тут есть слушок, что такада кента не собирается прыгать четверные в этом сезоне. как думаете, насколько уменьшаются его шансы на хоть какие-нибудь победы?_  
\- может, ты объяснишь, что с тобой происходит? – спрашивает тренер, когда кента возвращается на каток и долго стоит на одном месте. – может, хватит молчать?  
проблема в том, что кента не может объяснить. у него внутри странная, чуть щемящая пустота и полное отсутствие хоть какого-нибудь желания что-то делать. хочется только, чтобы сезон прошел, закончился и превратился в воспоминание, к которому будет очень больно притрагиваться.  
  
лонгуо оказывается заявлен на те же этапы гран-при, что и он сам, и кента долго думает, совпадение это или же нет. на китайском старте его ждет встреча с донханом: тот, в отличии от кенты, к сезону готов на все сто, и в био его инстаграма уже значится «олимпийская сенсация».  
чем ближе конец сентября, тем тяжелее становится заснуть по ночам. кента подолгу пялится на потолок; это падение по спирали с нарастающей скоростью, еще немного – и войдет в землю, и дальше уже ничего не будет.  
что, если у него опять не получится? что, если он провалится на челленджере, что тогда про него напишут, что он про себя прочитает? что тогда? конец карьеры? будет ли смысл продолжать? у него все еще есть время начать все с чистого листа. можно уйти, пока не стало слишком поздно, тогда хуже точно не станет.  
он даже порывается однажды сказать тренеру и всей команде, что хочет бросить, но его не хватает на это. страшно отказываться от того, чему посвятил большую часть своей жизни. и он остается. он молчит, позволяя ловушке захлопнуться.  
  
на челленджеры приезжают по разным причинам: для кого-то это единственные международные соревнования, куда можно попасть, кто-то использует их как дополнительную площадку для полировки программ перед главными стартами. год назад кента был одним из них; победитель юниорского чемпионата мира, одна из ярких звезд японии, обладатель пары мировых рекордов, он приехал на челленджер лишь чтобы подготовиться к основному сезону. приехал – и с легкостью выиграл.  
теперь на него смотрят с легким оттенком сожаления, он слышит какие-то шепотки за спиной – они явно обсуждают чемпионат мира, - и ему страшно, ему так дико страшно, и здесь нет никого из друзей и знакомых.  
он выступает первым в группе, сразу после заливки катка, на твердом льду, на трибунах почти никого нет, и это не придает ему ни капли уверенности.   
(если честно, он даже и не пытается).  
\- такада кента, оценка за короткую программу - 67.90 баллов, - разносится по всему катку, пока он тупо смотрит в пол.  
это даже ниже, чем его баллы на чемпионате мира. тренер не говорит ничего.  
ничего не говорит и тогда, когда кента, дерганый и нервный, через сутки откатывает произвольную на какие-то 145 баллов, занимая итоговое шестое место.   
 _просто нет слов._  
молчание оказывается самым страшным, с чем кента сталкивался за всю свою не столь долгую жизнь. молчит тренер, молчат родители, молчит донхан, даже сми – и те практически его не вспоминают, уделив ему только небольшую заметку на полях. как будто за это лето, ужасное, изнурительное лето все поставили на нем крест. как будто никто не удивлен, что он не смог, не вытянул челленджер; приятно оправдывать ожидания, думает кента, но земля все ближе, и он все быстрее к ней приближается.   
 _все с ним понятно_ , пишут в твиттере.  _ничего неожиданного._  
стоило ошибиться лишь раз, думает кента.  
стоило допустить одну ошибку, и тебя уже нет.  
  
он забивает все свободное время тренировками, но количество никогда не равнялось качеству, и единственный плюс заключается в том, что физически он устает настолько, что засыпает, как только голова касается подушки.  
за тренировками проходит еще месяц. кента накручивает километры на катке, но на самом деле стоит на одном месте и никуда не двигается.   
\- ты готов?  
кента не выдерживает взгляда тренера и опускает голову.  _жалкое зрелище_ , шепчет мерзкий голос где-то между ребрами.  _ты – жалкое зрелище_.  
китай встречает его ливнем, и ему хочется промокнуть насквозь, чтобы простудиться и умереть, но вместо этого он садится в такси и всю дорогу безразлично слушает, как капли барабанят по крыше.  
первая тренировка – тем же вечером; у него нет сил прокатывать всю программу, поэтому он только пытается прыгать, но вместо тройных выходят лишь двойные. донхан удивленно присвистывает, наблюдая за ним со зрительских трибун.  
\- эй, джульетта, ты в порядке вообще? мне казалось, ты не был такой развалиной.  
\- времена меняются, - кента стягивает перчатки и бросает их на сидение рядом. - джульетта уже не та.  
\- и без четверных? – донхан прищуривается. – ты-то, человек, который топил за них еще с юниорки?  
\- доживешь до моих лет и поймешь.  
его не слишком блестящие результаты тренировки весьма предсказуемо оказываются в твиттере; их анализируют, разбирают на составные части, перетирают и наконец приходят к выводу: ничего ждать от кенты здесь не стоит.  
 _жаль_ , пишет кто-то.  _а пару лет назад все думали, что он будет лидером, лмао. как оно все бывает._  
на следующий день кента на тренировку не выходит. зато на ней появляется лонгуо – донхан с ним уже спелся и называет ёнгуком. лонгуо штампует прыжки один за другим, и хотя на некоторых есть четкие недокруты, в целом все выглядит неплохо. он замечает кенту на трибунах, машет рукой, а потом смущается – как и тогда – и улыбается.  
он какой-то невозможно неловкий, но на льду полностью меняется. у него сейчас важный этап карьеры, этап, в котором нужно доказывать судьям и зрителям, что ты не был случайностью, не был ошибкой, а пришел сюда надолго. это сложно: кента на собственном опыте убедился.  
\- привет, - радостно говорит запыхавшийся лонгуо, выйдя со льда. – как дела?  
 _лол, а помните, год назад он на олимпиаду собирался. с такими-то результатами?_  
кента пожимает плечами.  
\- а то ты не знаешь.  
возникает заминка. лонгуо переступает с ноги на ногу. вести разговоры явно не его конек. кента тяжело вздыхает.  
\- сойдет. я слышал, у тебя два четверных в произвольной.  
кивает, цепляется за тему, начинает рассказывать, кента слушает вполуха.  
 _удачи, конечно, но слабо верится, что у него что-то выйдет. вы видели его соперников? без вариантов._  
лонгуо говорит, что у него красивая программа. кента напрягается, хочет ответить едко, с сарказмом, - слова застревают у него в горле, и он мямлит «спасибо, у тебя тоже», хоть он ни разу и не видел ее.  
  
он стоит посреди катка, и ему кажется, что сердце сейчас разорвет его грудь, выпрыгнет и упадет прямо на лед; ему кажется, что каждый зритель видит его насквозь – взгляды, сотни взглядов, сотни ножей. музыка начинается – он не знает, откуда взять силы сделать вдох.  
вместо четверного сальхова выходит лишь двойной. вместо каскада – сольный прыжок, с последним, акселем, он кое-как справляется. это очередная катастрофа, очередные крохи баллов. какой он на этот раз, девятый, десятый из двенадцати участников?  
 _а что вы ожидали от него? нет, вы правда чего-то ждали? ха-ха. новенькие, наверное_  
донхан ему что-то пишет в лайне. донхан что-то спрашивает. у кенты нет никакого желания даже читать его сообщения. произвольная программа уже через сутки.  
тренер буквально пинком заставляет его выйти на тренировку. не кричит – а лучше бы кричал, - но говорит тихо и чуть ли не по слогам.  
\- соберись. у тебя еще есть шанс.   
кенту пробирает истеричный смех. какой шанс? подняться на несколько позиций? в прошлом году он выиграл финал гран-при, в этом уже на первом этапе ясно, что он туда даже не квалифицируется.  
\- у меня есть шанс сняться прямо сейчас и завершить сезон, - выплевывает кента. – отличный шанс, прекрасная возможность, и всем от этого будет лучше.  
\- значит, они правы. все те люди, которые пишут комментарии. которым ты веришь. значит, ты правда не заслуживал всех побед.  
\- значит, так и есть.  
кента сам не очень понимает, почему соглашается с ним. раньше бы поспорил – ожесточенно, до победного конца, используя любые аргументы, пусть даже и притянутые за уши. но это было раньше, в прошлой жизни, где кента был главным героем своей истории.   
 _и действительно, зрелище жалкое. у девушек набор прыжков сильнее, чем у него. о чем он думает?  
надеюсь, что федерация найдет кого-нибудь получше и отправит на олимпиаду тех, кто это заслуживает.  
лол, а ведь у нас могло быть три квоты, а не две._  
вместо произвольной программы выходит какое-то месиво: ни одного чистого прыжка, ни единого момента, где можно было сказать: «ну, он хотя бы пытался». жидкие хлопки доносятся ему вслед, пока он бредет к кисс энд край.   
 _это конец._  
\- ты и правда веришь больше им, чем себе, - у донхана разочарование в голосе. – поверил им после первой же победы и так и не перестал.  
хорошо рассуждать, когда у тебя бронзовая медаль, с внезапной неприязнью думает кента. сам он занял девятое место. еще ниже, чем на челленджере. еще ближе к поверхности земли.  
\- ты меня учить жизни будешь?  
\- если бы таких дураков можно было чему-то научить.  
  
на банкете кенте удается успешно прикидываться, что ему не тошно видеть все эти счастливые, довольные результатами лица. чем больше в нем шампанского, тем проще это выходит, невероятная закономерность, может, стоит взять ее на вооружение?  
к нему подсаживается лонгуо. кента не удивляется и криво улыбается вместо приветствия.   
\- слушай, - говорит лонгуо незнакомым тоном (ему тоже проще с шампанским?), - тебе здесь не скучно?  
\- мне очень весело, - кента фыркает и щелкает по бокалу. – не могу даже ни на что пожаловаться. все супер. а что, есть предложение получше?  
\- я знаю тут одну забегаловку, и я подумал, что ты… - он запинается и чуть краснеет.  
\- так, - устало, - это что, подкат?  
лонгуо застывает с непонятным выражением лица, и кенте даже становится смешно. настолько смешно, что он отодвигает шампанское и говорит:  
\- ну, пойдем. все равно тут делать нечего.  
(в лапшичной приглушенный свет, и под ним слова произносятся еще легче;  _но ты же понимаешь, что ничего серьезного, ничего не выйдет, ничего не будет, и все это бред?_  
губы у лонгуо теплые и неуверенные, и кенте так спокойно не было уже тысячу лет).  
\- и что ты будешь делать? – лонгуо зевает.  
они сидят в каком-то парке – кента не имеет ни малейшего представления, где он находится и как потом добираться до отеля, и, в общем-то, ему не хочется никуда возвращаться.  
\- снимусь с японии. не хочу. все равно это бессмысленно.  
\- а дальше?  
\- а дальше посмотрим.  
лонгуо поворачивается и смотрит прямо ему в глаза.  
\- пообещай мне одну вещь.  
\- я же сказал, что ничего не…  
\- я не об этом, - нетерпеливо перебивает, не давая договорить. – я о том, что ты попытаешься на национальных.  
\- зачем? – еле слышно спрашивает кента.  
\- представь, я смогу хвастаться, что целовался с двукратным чемпионом японии.  
\- ты не это сейчас хотел сказать.  
\- а ты так хочешь это услышать? – он нащупывает в темноте руку кенты и сжимает ее.  
нет. не хочет. иначе он всю оставшуюся жизнь будет обходить лонгуо стороной. кента с трудом сглатывает комок в горле и качает головой.  
\- ну вот, - подытоживает лонгуо. – этого хватит.  
  
кента снимается с японского этапа под предлогом вдруг полученной травмы, и ему, конечно же, никто не верит.   
 _это лучшая отмазка, которую он смог придумать? ну да, как же иначе.  
потрачено.  
ему должно быть стыдно за такие прокаты!_  
тренер спрашивает, что дальше. а дальше – неопределенность, пустота, тревога; он зависает в пяти сантиметрах от земли, и конкретного ответа нет. кента обещает, что вернется, но ему самому сложно в это поверить, и любая мысль о будущем повергает его в состояние тихого, липкого и навязчивого ужаса.  
лонгуо спрашивает в директе инстаграма (номерами телефонов они не стали обмениваться по миллиону и еще тысяче причин), что дальше. кента пытается отшутиться каким-то мемом и не читает следующее сообщение: чем быстрее он его забудет, тем лучше для всех. они ведь договаривались, что ничего не будет, ничего не выйдет – кента его предупреждал. значит, ответственность не только на нем. ноющее, тянущее чувство внутри говорит об обратном, но кента притворяется, что все в порядке, и лонгуо его никак не задел и никак не зацепил. врать самому себе выходит плохо.  
дома его спрашивают, что дальше. в отличии от тренера, семья не отстает, сколько бы он ни отмахивался и не просил оставить его в покое. через пару дней такой жизни он снова собирает вещи и летит в сеул.  
донхан не спрашивает, что дальше. донхан спрашивает, долго ли кента собирается бегать от всех и себя в первую очередь. кента ведет плечом.   
\- я готовлюсь к финалу гран-при, - донхан будто бы специально произносит последние слова особенно подчеркнуто. – так что тебе придется ходить со мной на тренировки. но ты ведь не против?  
шансы донхана выиграть финал ничтожно малы, более того, он вряд ли займет место выше пятого из шести, но тренируется он так, будто собирается поставить три мировых рекорда. кента послушно ходит с ним то в спортзал, то на каток и однажды не выдерживает:  
\- ты перегоришь к олимпиаде.   
\- эксперт подъехал? – усмехается донхан, зашнуровывающий коньки, и что-то в этой усмешке жалит кенту.  
\- практик, - уязвленно цедит он. – твоим пиком должна быть олимпиада.  
\- да? – донхан останавливается и поднимает голову. – и кто мне это говорит? неужели джульетта?   
\- я все еще имею право на мнение, и…  
\- так у тебя его нет. мнения своего нет. только чужие комментарии под статьями, а больше и ничего. давай, докажи, что это не так? молчишь? нечего ответить? ну, так найди подсказку в твиттере, – он распаляется все сильнее, уже забыв о шнурках. – ты себя со стороны видел? только и делаешь, что жалеешь себя и предаешься страданиям. по-твоему, это нормально? сколько ты еще будешь катиться ко дну? ты ведь сейчас ни одного прыжка хорошо не сделаешь.  
каждое слово – ударом по горящему от злости лицу. донхан прав, от начала и до конца прав, но признать это кента не хочет.  
«да пошел ты» срываются с языка быстрее, чем он может остановиться.  
\- о, - говорит донхан. – вот как. хорошо.   
  
кента раздражен. раздражен до такой степени, что срывается обратно в токио буквально на следующий день, наплевав на цены на билеты; больше всего его бесит, понимает он, глядя в иллюминатор на плотные облака, похожие на снежные горы, больше всего бесит, что донхану удалось спровоцировать его, высказав все напрямую.  
по приземлению в аэропорт токио он сразу же звонит тренеру и заявляет, что собирается участвовать в национальных. тренер удивляется, но лишних вопросов на этот раз не задает.  
до чемпионата японии остается три недели.   
 _он правда будет в нем участвовать?  
о, время покупать попкорн и делать ставки! это должно быть то еще зрелище!_  
восстановить форму оказывается сложнее, чем он думал, хоть он и пропустил всего лишь около месяца тренировок, и тяжелых травм у него не было. с прыжками не ладится: тройной аксель постоянно недокручен, а с четверных он просто валится. запал злости очень скоро заканчивается, и на его место приходят уже давно знакомые и дружелюбные сомнения и апатия.  
еще не поздно все бросить, напоминают они, когда кента в очередной раз падает с флипа.  
его тормозит только одно: результаты финала гран-при. донхан уезжает домой с бронзой, и на всех фото кента видит в его глазах откровенную насмешку, адресованную лично ему, мол, что теперь скажешь? перегорю ли я?  
\- пошел ты, - говорит кента фотографии и закрывает вкладку.  
для себя он решает, что, если провалится на национальных, то завершит карьеру, поступит в университет и заживет обычной жизнью. с такой целью становится чуть проще. чуть легче игнорировать чужие взгляды и читать комментарии. чуть свободнее дышать.  
\- я, честно, не знаю, как ты собираешься выступать, - признается тренер. – но постарайся.  
кента тоже не имеет ни малейшего представления. его трясет – еще пару дней назад начало потряхивать.   
\- все будет нормально, - фальшиво бодрым голосом отвечает он.  
на самом деле его тошнит. что, если?  
 _лол, надеюсь, все готовы к шоу.  
ну не будьте так жестоки! вдруг он что-то да приземлит.  
ха-ха, лол._  
  
утром первого дня соревнований (на открытые тренировки он решает не идти) в инстаграме ему пишет лонгуо.  
«эй. удачи. я в тебя верю».  
кента долго пытается придумать ответ и в итоге ограничивается тем, что лайкает его сообщение.  
он снова первый в последней группе, и трибуны забиты битком, нет ни единого свободного места.   
 _«ну не будьте так жестоки»._  
их, как и положено, представляют зрителям по очереди, и, когда произносят его имя, кенте хочется сбежать. взять – и сбежать, но вместо этого со льда уходят все остальные, оставляя его в одиночестве.  
ему вновь кажется, что каждый зритель видит его насквозь, каждый ждет его провала, каждый хочет увидеть, как он проигрывает; ему страшно, ему так страшно, как никогда раньше. звучит его музыка, и он с трудом начинает двигаться.  
 _«вдруг он что-то да приземлит»._  
кента падает на первом прыжке, и холодный лед действует на него неожиданно отрезвляюще.  
 _«только и делаешь, что жалеешь себя»._  
в предварительно поданном протоколе следующим у него значился каскад из двух тройных прыжков. думать некогда – и первым он прыгает четверной сальхов. выходит смазанно, но он с трудом умудряется прикрутить к нему еще тройной; дорожка шагов, на которой ему ощутимо не хватает скорости, затем проклятый тройной аксель – чисто.  
когда музыка заканчивается, трибуны аплодируют ему.  
за этот прокат он получает 80 баллов и оказывается на пятом месте. впервые за многие месяцы он будет катать произвольную в последней шестерке, с лидерами. на жеребьевке ему выпадает финальный стартовый номер – должно быть легче. тренер хлопает его по плечу.  
\- молодец. не расклейся послезавтра.  
в ушах все еще гремят аплодисменты толпы.  
  
в ночь перед произвольной программой он не спит и листает комментарии под статьями о себе. мнения расходятся: кто-то считает, что ему просто повезло, да и баллами в родных стенах грех не помочь, кто-то уверен, что это возвращение того кенты, которого они все знали.  
где-то в четыре утра он пишет лонгуо.  
«не могу заснуть. давай встретимся на олимпиаде».  
и выключает телефон.  
  
наутро выглядит он настолько чудовищно, что тренер охает.  
\- зато ты похож на страдающего ромео, - он пытается исправить положение.  
\- хоть не на джульетту, - кента хмуро смотрит в стену.   
разница между его пятым местом и первым – всего 6 баллов. ситуация поправимая, будь он в хорошей форме, но он ощущает себя куском желе, которое достали из миски и поставили на коньки, и не очень уверен, сможет ли откатать безошибочно даже упрощенную версию своей программы.  
каток почему-то кажется куда больше, чем позавчера; кента ловит себя на мысли, что олимпийский, наверное, покажется невероятно огромным, и одергивает себя. для начала на олимпиаду нужно отобраться.  
накамото юта, лидер короткой программы, катает первым в группе; он набирает за произвольную нереальные 193 балла, и напряжение лишь возрастает: отрыв слишком велик. его заочно поздравляют с победой, а люди на катке только и делают, что падают и ошибаются. второе место занимает совершенно незнакомый кенте пацан из юниорки: этого даже не отправят на олимпиаду, по возрасту не подходит.   
кента выходит на лед. ему нужно набрать 165 баллов, тогда третье место будет обеспечено, а вместе с ним – и вторая квота.  
 _«время покупать попкорн и делать ставки»_ , - звучит в его голове.  
и совсем другим голосом:  _«я в тебя верю»._  
его личные ставки слишком высоки. он задерживает дыхание и выдыхает только с первой нотой уже заученной наизусть мелодии. сейчас или никогда.  
первый четверной он недокручивает, но хотя бы приземляет. второй прыжок, первый каскад (он сдваивает один из прыжков), третий; ошибка на втором четверном выливается в степ-аут, и трибуны почему-то хлопают ему. ему некогда анализировать причины, но злость накрывает его мощной волной, и кровь в его теле превращается в концентрированный адреналин. это не падение вниз. это мертвая петля.  
вторая половина программы получается куда лучше; музыка останавливается, и он не может поверить в то, что сделал, а зрители как один встают и аплодируют. он не понимает, как доезжает до бортика, как выходит со льда, как добирается до кисс энд край; перед глазами сплошной туман. тренер что-то ему говорит, крепко держит за плечо, а он не слышит ничего.  
\- такада кента, 169.13 баллов.  
\- что? – глупо переспрашивает он.  
\- второе место! – кричит тренер, обнимая его. – второе, кента! ты едешь на олимпиаду!  
  
в интервью он несет какой-то бессвязный бред и благодарит за поддержку тренерскую команду, донхана и лонгуо; никто не понимает, почему, но все решают, что это довольно мило.  
а он до сих пор не может поверить. не может, даже когда включает телефон и видит сообщения от родителей и донхана («молоток, джульетта»). только через полчаса он осознает, что лонгуо его сообщение даже и не прочитал.  
вполне ожидаемо, в отличии от его серебряной медали. в конце концов, это кента его игнорировал больше месяца, так что, наверное, он заслужил ровно такое же отношение. все ожидаемо и предсказуемо, но почему тогда отвратительная, невыносимая пустота вновь разъедает в нем дыру?  
где-то сегодня он все же проиграл.  
  
режим тренировок становится в разы жестче. у него не остается ни единой свободной минуты, и, возможно, это и к лучшему: нет времени, чтобы тупо пялиться на профиль лонгуо в инстаграме и бояться ему написать. правда, он все-таки отправляет ему простое «удачи» со смайликом перед чемпионатом китая. лонгуо чемпионат снова выигрывает и на этот раз даже читает сообщение. но – не отвечает.  
да будет так.  
чем ближе олимпиада, тем громче и негативнее становятся комментарии, проникая в ночные кошмары кенты: в них он проигрывает, не допускается до произвольной программы, ловит травму на разминке перед прокатом, и его проклинают, гонят прочь, хотят линчевать; каждую ночь он просыпается с бешено бьющимся сердцем и пересохшими губами и подолгу смотрит в темноту, пытаясь успокоиться. получается не очень хорошо.  
донхан по скайпу говорит, что это нормальная реакция, было бы хуже, если бы он не боялся. нет, это не нормально, возражает кента. вообще ни разу.   
\- у тебя был тяжелый сезон. понятно, что ты сейчас весь на нервах, - донхан потягивает сок через трубочку. – слушай, через два месяца все уже будет позади.  
\- лонгуо мне не отвечает, - вдруг брякает кента и тут же жалеет, что сказал об этом.  
\- о, - донхан изображает удивление. – какой поворот сюжета! поражен до глубины души. дай угадаю: извиниться ты, естественно, и не пытался.  
кента застывает будто громом пораженный. донхан скептически смотрит на него.  
\- какой же ты дятел.  
  
(кента отправляет лонгуо два сообщения, одно за другим: «извини» и «давай поговорим». ответ приходит всего через несколько минут, и это вселяет в кенту некоторую уверенность.  
«а есть о чем?»  
«о том, что я мудак».  
«6.0 за принятие себя. 3.8 за скорость. поздравляю, вы отправляетесь на олимпиаду».  
кента громко фыркает).  
  
февраль и олимпийские игры подкрадываются незаметно и внезапно; кента пытается убедить себя, что это ровно такой же старт, как и все остальные, что их в его карьере было предостаточно, незачем так волноваться, но тщетно.  
одна из худших вещей на свете – ожидание. он привык, что соревнования обычно укладываются в неделю, но здесь организаторы смогли растянуть весь процесс на две.  
открытые практики начинаются еще до официального открытия игр. на первой же из них он нос к носу сталкивается с лонгуо.  
\- поговорим после, - бросает тот.  
практика получается не очень продуктивной, впрочем, как и разговор после: лонгуо говорит, что предпочел бы не отвлекаться на посторонние темы (кента морщит нос на этом слове) во время олимпийских игр. после – может быть. но это уже будет потом.  
кента соглашается. ему лишние перипетии и сердечные драмы тоже ни к чему.  
\- кстати, ты очень круто откатал на чемпионате японии, - признает лонгуо. – мой кумир почти вернулся.  
\- я что, правда твой кумир? – бормочет кента, не понимая, где заканчивается комплимент и начинается сарказм.  
\- ага, - лонгуо чуть краснеет, и кенте становится смешно, что все остальное, выходит, его не так смущало, как это.  
сана проваливает короткую программу и даже не попадает в первую десятку. она безудержно рыдает во время объявления оценок, и кента с ужасом думает, что, может, завтра с ним случится то же самое.  
тренер убеждает, что все будет в порядке, но телефон на всякий случай отбирает: читать комментарии сейчас явно не самая лучшая идея.  
волнения это не убавляет, и ночью он закидывается снотворным, чтобы хоть как-то заснуть.  
но наутро страх куда-то исчезает, испаряется, оставляя вместо себя кристально чистое осознание того, что это один из самых важных моментов его жизни. возможно, это всего лишь побочный эффект от таблеток, но кента не возражает. пока что это ему на руку.  
он с трудом отыскивает донхана, желает ему удачи и, повинуясь импульсу, обнимает его. донхан трогает свои недавно покрашенные в блонд волосы и прерывисто выдыхает «спасибо».  
до старта остаются считанные минуты.  
  
кента в последний раз проверяет, крепко ли затянуты шнурки на ботинках, и встает со скамьи. у него двадцатый порядковый номер, практически середина списка, и это значит, что ближайшие полтора-два часа он проведет, сгорая в агонии. он встречается взглядом с тренером.  
\- у тебя все получится, - говорит он. – ты уже приехал сюда. это уже победа.  
кента издает нервный смешок. отсюда каток кажется огромным, несмотря на то, что он уже на нем тренировался; о размерах трибун он старается не думать. со льда выходит девятнадцатый номер, и тренер кивает в сторону катка: пора.  
кента не то вываливается, не то выкатывается на лед; пока не объявили оценки, он может просто стоять у бортика (вцепившись в него пальцами, чтобы не упасть). но холодный голос сообщает всем оценки, разбивая чью-то мечту на мельчайшие осколки, и приходит его черед.  
\- такада кента! – объявляют на весь зал, и он с трудом разжимает пальцы. – япония!  
он выезжает в центр катка, чувствуя себя крошечной песчинкой во вселенной, и предательский голос в его голове шепчет:  _«надеюсь, все готовы к шоу?»_  
кента закусывает губу и закрывает на долю секунды глаза.  
 _готовы._  
впервые эта программа дается ему настолько легко и настолько плавно; может, это заслуга адреналина, может, это просто случайность, но страха больше нет. нет ничего, кроме музыки, льда и его самого, он растворяется и прыгает – безупречно чисто. зал отзывается практически сразу же; но он их не слышит. оглушающей волной аплодисменты накрывают его лишь когда все заканчиваются, две минуты пятьдесят секунд подходят к концу, и он снова сначала не понимает, что произошло, а когда приходит осознание – почему-то кричит.  
судьи оценивают прокат в невероятные по его меркам 92 балла. он не верит ни своим глазам, ни своим ушам: наверное, сейчас проснется, и все это развеется, точно дым. но это реальность, дикая, безумная реальность, о которой он и не мечтал.  
за последующие два часа обойти его получается лишь троим. донхан оказывается на шестом месте, лонгуо – на девятом.  
журналисты спрашивают, как ему удалось после такого провального сезона оказаться четвертым. кента нервно пожимает плечами.  
\- наверное, это магия, - выпаливает он, и все смеются.  
\- с возвращением, - говорит ему позже лонгуо, и кента чуть было не бросается его обнимать, но останавливается, вспомнив об их договоренности. – ты молодец.  
\- ты тоже, - кента старается отвечать сдержанно. – правда.  
\- ну да, баллы так-то неплохие, - соглашается он. – жаловаться не приходится.  
они смотрят друг на друга в неловкой тишине. первым не выдерживает кента.  
\- да к черту, а, - тихо произносит он, обнимает лонгуо и утыкается носом куда-то ему в плечо.  
\- господи, - вздох. – кто бы мне сказал полгода назад, какой ты кретин.  
\- можно было догадаться, - бубнит кента.  
губы у лонгуо все такие же теплые, но уже чуть более уверенные.  
  
сана какими-то нечеловеческими усилиями выдает прокат своей жизни и поднимается до шестого места: совсем не то, чего ей хотелось, но лучше, чем те перспективы, которые были у нее еще день назад.  
\- оценки за произвольную могут очень много решить, - донхан то включает, то выключает вспышку на телефоне, предварительно направив ее в пол. – разброс слишком большой. придется постараться. особенно тебе, джульетта. у тебя медаль на кону.  
\- ты так в этом уверен, даже больше, чем я сам.  
\- да тебе и не нужно быть уверенным, - донхан усмехается. – ты же любитель верить чужим словам. так верь в меня, верящего в тебя, если сам в себя не веришь.  
\- по-моему, ты сейчас аниме цитировал.  
\- не аниме, а кладезь жизненных мудростей!  
\- ладно, ладно, угомонись только.  
кента и не задумывается серьезно о возможной медали. да, отрыв от третьего места небольшой, но произвольную программу он весь сезон катал еще хуже, чем короткую, если не считать чемпионата японии. с таким же успехом он может вообще из десятки вылететь.  
\- верь в меня, - повторяет донхан, убирая телефон в карман. – верящего в безмозглого тебя.  
  
кента встречает лонгуо днем, за несколько часов до старта, и внутри у него такой сумбур и путаница, что он не может связать пару слов в предложение. лонгуо тащит его в какой-то укромный и темный угол, где просто прижимается лбом к его лбу и стоит так с минуту, а потом смотрит в глаза и говорит:  
\- я в тебя верю. всегда верил. и буду верить. ты понял меня?  
кента прерывисто выдыхает и кивает.  
\- замечательно. увидимся, - лонгуо запинается, - после этого.  
следующие несколько часов похожи на ад. все решится совсем скоро, и от этого морально становится только хуже. масла в его личный костер подливает и то, что кента на жеребьевке вытянул последний номер: удача на его стороне, но ждать своей очереди просто невыносимо.  
люди перед ним выходят на лед, решают свою судьбу, а ему настолько страшно, что не помогают ни обнадеживающие слова тренера, ни попытки убедить себя, что вечером все уже пройдет, все будет известно, ни-че-го. в горле все давно уже пересохло, превратившись в песчаную пустыню, руки дрожат, хочется умереть, о чем кента и заявляет тренеру. тот даже смеется, мол, это нормальная реакция, значит, все будет хорошо.  
лонгуо обновляет личные рекорды; с такими он точно задержится в десятке лучших. у донхана сдают нервы, и он оказывается даже позади лонгуо.   
накамото, лидировавший по результатам короткой программы, ставит два мировых рекорда, один за произвольную программу, другой – за общую сумму. он железно на первом месте. его кенте не обойти, но он на это и не нацеливался. его первостепенная задача – откатать чисто. вот только как это сделать, если ты, кажется, разучился дышать?   
его имя снова звучит на весь каток, и зрители приветствуют его более воодушевленно, чем позавчера (ему кажется, что кто-то кричит «давай, джульетта», донхан? он потом проверит). кента считает до трех и начинает.  
если во время короткой программы он не чувствовал никакого страха, то сейчас кента его средоточие; ему не страшно, нет, - он и есть страх. первые прыжки идут на чистом адреналине. он не задумывается об их выполнении, полностью полагаясь на свой опыт; музыка льется, льется, льется, ромео, как жаль, что ты ромео!   
ко второй части программы становится тяжело, он допускает ошибку на выезде с четверного тулупа, затем с трудом удерживается после каскада, чтобы не упасть, но ему снова аплодируют – и шоу продолжается, и он откуда-то находит силы, чтобы закончить программу, и когда музыка заканчивается, ему кажется, что вместе с ней заканчивается и его жизнь, будто после олимпиады, после этого проката нет ничего. он устало опускается на колени, упираясь ладонями в лед. он сделал все, что мог.   
тренер обнимает кенту, стоит ему выйти с катка. кента выжат на все сто и покорно волочится следом за ним в кисс энд край. оценки уже не важны, все, что ему хочется, - это лечь и проспать вечность.  
\- такада кента, результат за произвольную программу – 179,6 баллов.  
\- что, - говорит кента, чуть привставая.  
\- по сумме двух программ он занимает третье место.  
кента падает обратно на сидение под зрительские аплодисменты и закрывает лицо руками.  
  
он опять любимец сми, медиа поют ему серенады и превозносят; все хотят взять у него интервью или получить автограф, в комментариях поздравляют с возвращением и хвалят за прокаты. он не уверен, что должен ощущать, глаза слезятся от вспышек, а на языке вертится только один вопрос: «что, если я провалюсь на чемпионате мира?»  
донхан хмыкает, когда кента озвучивает ему свои тревоги.   
\- что, теперь не веришь комментариям? неужели.  
\- но все-таки… - кента откидывается на спинку стула и пялится в потолок. – что, если.  
\- а ты сначала попробуй, а потом думай. вообще, меньше думай. тебе вредно.  
\- пошел ты.  
лонгуо тоже предлагает сперва рискнуть.  
\- что ты теряешь? – спрашивает он. – у тебя есть олимпийская медаль. какая к черту теперь разница?  
\- вам легко говорить.  
\- какая разница, - повторяет лонгуо, - что о тебе думают остальные. донхан в тебя верит. я в тебя верю. тебе еще что-то надо?  
кента молчит. сомнения раздирают его на мельчайшие элементарные, сомнения переполняют его, чуть толкни – и выплеснется наружу; лонгуо замечает это и накрывает его руку своей.  
\- если все еще не веришь в себя, верь нам. верь мне.  
наверное, в этом есть смысл, думает кента. наверное, стоит попробовать. наверное.  
он слабо улыбается.  
\- мы ведь так и не встретились на олимпийском пьедестале. как насчет еще четырех лет?  
лонгуо усмехается.  
\- ничего серьезного, говоришь?


End file.
